


As Long As We Do It Together

by hoshiboba



Series: Short Love Live Fic Collection [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Post-Canon, exercise, nico needs at least 2 hours to even function in the morning, umi is definitely the morning person in this relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiboba/pseuds/hoshiboba
Summary: Nico doesn't realize how seriously Umi takes her New Years resolution.
Relationships: Sonoda Umi/Yazawa Nico
Series: Short Love Live Fic Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149692
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	As Long As We Do It Together

"Good morning sleepyhead."

Nico feels someone gently shaking her awake. Groaning she glances at her bedside alarm clock. Six o clock in the morning? Who on earth is waking her up at this ungodly hour?

She goes to give her perpetrator a death stare only to realize that it's her girlfriend. Immediately softening her gaze, she utters sleepily, "Umi…? What's going on?"

"We're getting a fresh start to the new year remember?" She's brimming with joy. Seeing that smile makes it hard for Nico to stay upset about losing her beauty sleep.

What is she talking about? It's too early to comprehend anything…Wait… It suddenly hits her.

Yesterday had been New Year's day. She and Umi spent the day lazing around and enjoying the start of the new year. They did their usual shrine visit and then spent the rest of the day under the kotatsu watching idol concerts.

At one point her girlfriend asked, "Do you have any particular goals for this new year?"

"Can't say," Nico had said shrugging.

"Well, I can't imagine you'll just be sitting around being lazy all year."

"Alright um…" she pondered unsure of what a decent and achievable goal would be. Her career was going well so she couldn't think of much there, and the same for her personal life. "Maybe I'll start working out."

"Really?" Umi asked surprised. "I could help you with that."

"Sure, it might be pretty fun if it's the both of us."

Now those words were coming back to bite her. If she's going, to be honest with herself, she only really said that so that Umi wouldn't think she's incredibly lazy. She had her tendencies and she could tell that it could get on her workaholic girlfriend's nerves.

Slowly waking up she realizes that Umi is already in her tracksuit with her hair pulled into a high ponytail. "We're just going for a jog this morning," she informs Nico. "I know your routine is much laxer than mine, so we'll be starting out easy and progressively getting more challenging."

Nico resists the urge to sink further beneath her comforter. She admittedly hasn't been exercising much since they were both idols. This is going to be rough. "How much more challenging…?"

"I was hoping to work up to scaling mountains," Umi's smile grows wider. "I do it on my own very often, but it'll be special now since you'll be with me." She immediately blushes a little.

"Umi…" she's blushing a little too. She really can't let Umi down now. How dare her girlfriend be this cute… "Hand me my clothes I'm ready for our run!"

* * *

"My legs are going to break!" Nico cries as she tries to keep up with Umi. She's now realizing just how out of shape she is. Even the dumbed-down version of Umi's training regimen is too much for her now.

"Hurry up lazybones! It's only another mile!" Umi calls from in front of her. Still, to Nico's befuddlement is keeping a good pace and is not yet out of breath.

Early morning people sure are scary…

"I'm right behind you!"

She struggles but she runs shoulder to shoulder with Umi trying to match her speed. As they jog, she catches glances at her girlfriend's face. Umi looks focused on the path in front of them and has a sparkle in her eye that makes Nico want to smile.

Umi catches her staring and happily says, "I'm glad we could do this together. I hope I'm helping you with your New Year's goal."

Breaking out into a smile Nico responds, "You absolutely are, Umi… I love you."

"I-I love you too," she blushes and her eyes dart away.

Maybe this new morning routine won't be so bad after all.


End file.
